Pas seul
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Juste un poéme, Sur un fond HPDM.


**Titre :** Pas seul…

**Auteur :** euh ! Moi…

**Rating **: K

**Genre** : Romance, Poesie

**Couple** : Harry/Draco (enfin sous entendu )

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient lol. Tout est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Je suis plutôt nulle pour écrire des fics, alors je me suis dis je vais tenter le coup avec la poésie. Comme vous le voyez c'est du genre libre. Pas de rime, ni de syllabes tant dans un vers… Bref, du libre .

**Note 2** : Merci à Ode pour sa remarque, j'ai pu corriger l'erreur.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Pas seul…**

_**Une nuit froide et sombre,**_

_La lune est invisible, elle ne semble pas vouloir se montrer,_

_**Aucune étoile ne brille dans le ciel,**_

_La profondeur de ténèbres s'est installée,_

_**Un rideau lourd vogue aux grés du vent,**_

_Le bruit des vagues silencieuses du lac me tienne compagnie,_

_**Assis à même le sol, contemplant l'eau bercée,**_

_Elle est belle et forte tel torrent déchaîné,_

_**Qui suis-je moi face à ça ?**_

_Un être trahi par le destin,_

_**Un humain comme tant d'autres, plus seul que jamais,**_

_Dans ces moments où je guette un quelconque appui,_

_**Je me rends compte que je fuis cet aide tant souhaité,**_

_Frustré, angoissé à l'idée de les perdre à tout jamais,_

_**Ces êtres chers et tant aimés,**_

_Ils sont plus présents que la lueur argentée de cet astre de la nuit voilée,_

_**Cependant, je fais tout pour les éloigner,**_

_Un mot, une phrase pour tenter de me persuader,_

_**Que je ne suis plus seul et bondonné,**_

_Mon destin est-il tout tracé ?_

_**Suis-je condamné à poursuivre un chemin non désiré ?**_

_Les questions peuplent mon esprit,_

_**Plongé dans mon univers solitaire,**_

_Le lac se tait soudain, laissant les vagues se noyer dans l'oubli,_

_**La lune argentée se reflète enfin sur un miroir naturel,**_

_Le rideau brumeux de la nuit s'envole,_

_**Vers un lieu ténébreux et interdit,**_

_Dévoilant ce lieu d'une manière inattendu,_

_**Admirant ce tableau venu tout droit d'un monde inconnu,**_

_Une sensation de bien-être s'empare de moi,_

_**Une présence familière se place devant mon dos,**_

_Un souffle chaud et léger me parvint,_

_**Une sensation de bien-être s'installe au fond de moi,**_

_La présence dernière moi ne peut-être que lui,_

_**L'être qui m'est cher, la personne qui apaise mon âme et mon cœur,**_

_Ses bras se referment au tour de moi,_

_**Une chaleur douce transparaît malgré la frontière qui nous sépare,**_

_Paradoxalement, nous sommes si proche, mais tout aussi loin,_

_**Dans un murmure tu me souffles cette vérité,**_

_Que je souhaite tant oublier,_

_**Celle de ne jamais m'abandonner,**_

_Pourtant, tu continues à me parler et à espérer,_

_**Qu'un jour prochain j'accepte enfin ces mots,**_

_Qui sont enchaînés dans mon cœur sellé,_

_**Comme une latine tes paroles continuent d'affluer,**_

_La barrière dressée verra un jour son édifice s'effondrer,_

_**Et tu seras là pour accueillir, l'homme que je suis,**_

_L'hiver se transformera en printemps,_

_**Les nuages grisants se verront dissiper,**_

_Le soleil chaud et doux se verra dessiné,_

**_Ses lumières transparentes caresseront nos corps enlacés,_**

_Couché sur une étendue de prairie fleurie,_

_**Une brise légère et douce balancera les tiges de cette tapisserie,**_

_Tel un ballet de mile couleur dansante sur une musique muette,_

_**Un baiser viendra accueillir les larmes silencieuses d'un lointain passé,**_

_Une caresse de ta main glissera le long de ce corps pressé,_

_**Un mot, un baiser,**_

_Une caresse, un frisson,_

_**Bercé dans un nuage de sensation,**_

_Je m'envolerai vers ce paradis tant souhaité,_

_**Avec des paroles longtemps sellées,**_

_Je t'avouerai cet amour enfin consommé,_

_**La vérité tant redoutée, se verra enfin dévoilée,**_

_Je ne serai pas seul,_

**_L'éternité sera là pour le confirmer…_**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Voilà, voilà…

C'est simple hein… J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois

Bisous et bonnes fêtes

Leyla KTK


End file.
